Betrayal
by Call-Me-KrazyPerson
Summary: Kaiba threatens Joey into doing something he would never do; hurt and betray his best friend


**Series: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Characters:** Yami, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, Mokuba, Serenity, and Kaiba

**Warnings:** Contains language, rape, violence, and Tristan obsessing over superheroes; the usual

**Pairings:** Technically it doesn't have any, but because this is me it has a hint of Dragonshipping

**Summary:** Kaiba threatens Joey into doing something he would never do; hurt and betray his best friend

⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝

**Betrayal**

"STOP! Stop right there and I will forgive you!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs at the taller blonde boy that was pinning him down to his own bed.

But Joey didn't stop. He continued to violently rip the boy's light blue pajamas from his small frame. He didn't say anything; in fact he completely avoided any eye contact, just kept stripping the Pharaoh. Soon he had Yami naked.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Yami was close to tears now. Joey was clamping his hand down so tightly on his wrists that they were starting to bruise. But more importantly, he couldn't understand why Joey would do this. It didn't make any sense at all. They were friends, best friends even. There was no reason for Joey to suddenly act so violently toward him.

Just ten minutes ago Joey had come into his and Yugi's room. But he hadn't sauntered in without a care in the world as usual. He had looked depressed, his head down and no expression on his face. They had stayed in silence for a few minutes before Yugi said something. He asked if something was wrong. Joey didn't say anything.

An awkward silence had dragged on for a few minutes longer. Then without any warning whatsoever, Joey had lunged at Yugi and started to tear at him. Yugi had cried out in alarm and Yami had come out to help. He was no match for the larger and stronger boy though and soon was at his mercy, pinned down and naked.

"Joey! Stop, stop right now!" Yami thrashed and kicked and punched and struggled as best he could. Joey was still ignoring him and started to unzip his pants.

Yami saw it as an opportunity to escape now that Joey didn't have a hold on him. He jumped up suddenly and leapt toward the edge of the bed. Joey slammed his hand down on Yami's bare chest and propelled him back down on the bed. He still didn't have an expression on his face and even his eyes looked void of any emotion; Yami thought he looked like he might be on some kind of drug.

Joey flipped Yami over so that he was on his stomach, and then spread his legs apart. Yami gasped as he slammed into him without any kind of lubrication. It hurt. Hurt like hell. He started screaming again, thrashing and kicking again. Joey slapped a hand over Yami's month to keep him quiet. Yami's muffled cries, the creek of the bed, and the sound of skin meeting skin were the only things that could be heard in the quiet room for several minutes.

Then it was all over and Joey removed himself from the now still and quiet boy. He zipped his pants back up and left the room. Yami stared blankly at the wall. He was so very confused and in pain, but most of all he felt betrayed; betrayed by his best friend.

⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝

Earlier that day Kaiba had come up to Joey after school and pulled him aside. "Listen, Wheeler, I have a proposition for you,-" Kaiba started.

"Wait, prepositions? Ya're going to the wrong guy if ya want help with English homework. I suck at it." Joey interrupted him.

"Proposition, not preposition, you moron. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I want you to do something for me."

"What's in it for me?"

"Not dying." Kaiba's cold blue eyes stared right at Joey's confused brown ones.

"Come again?"

"Let me start from the beginning. I want you to utterly humiliate Yugi. Make him hurt, make him scream; make him wish he was never born on this planet. If you don't I'll kill you both." Kaiba smirked maliciously and crossed his arms over his chest.

It took Joey a bit to react. "You serious? Cause if this is a joke it ain't funny at all."

Kaiba glared at Joey, not moving an inch. He was perfectly serious. He had been planning for some time different ways that he could get back at his rival, Yugi Moto. He had come to the conclusion that raping him would be the most demoralizing and make him hurt the most. He had originally planned to just carry out the plan himself, going over to Yugi's house or inviting him over to the Kaiba mansion; but then he thought of an even better plan.

Sure, it would be bad for Yugi if it was Kaiba that did the deed, but it would be even worse if Kaiba got his best friend to do it. Now the only problem was how to make Joey do it. He had puzzled over it for a long time until the obvious answer came to him; just threaten to kill Joey if he didn't. Then he thought that Joey might act heroically and refuse to do it and sacrifice himself for his friend. He was the kind of sap that might do something like that. The perfect solution was to just say he'd kill both of them, then there was no way around it.

Joey stared blankly at the taller boy. "I don't get it. There's no way in hell that's I'd hurt my friend."

Kaiba dug his fingers into the fabric of Joey's white shirt and pulled him a few inches off the ground. "Listen, Wheeler, if you don't go over to little Yugi's house tonight and rape the God damn fucking shit out of him I will kill both of you. And if that still won't convince you, I'll go rape and kill your little sister too."

"I still don't believe it. Even you, Kaiba, aren't enough of a totally ass to do something like this." Joey's blood was beginning to rise and he wanted to beat Kaiba to a pulp for saying such horrible things. And no one touched his friends, or his little sister, and got away with it.

Kaiba struck Joey across the face, leaving an angry red mark. "I am completely serious. If you don't go do it tonight, by tomorrow night all three of you will be dead. Do I make myself completely clear?"

Joey gulped, jerked backwards and out of Kaiba's grip, and landed with a small thump. "Kaiba, you are the single most evil person alive."

Kaiba let out a soft laugh void of any humor, his eyes narrowing to blue slits. "I'd like to think that. Now hop to it or you won't be alive anymore."

⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝

Joey didn't go immediately over to Yugi's house. He went to the local park first. He was in turmoil about what he was about to do. How could he, Yugi's best friend, do such a thing? Back before they had become friends he had teased and beat the little guy up a little, but he'd never done, or even thought of doing, anything as horrible as this. Kaiba was a huge bastard. Joey had already thought of going to the police for help but he had a record from getting into too many fights and they'd likely not believe him. Plus, no one messed with Seto Freaking Kaiba and got away with it.

The sun was setting and it would be dark soon. He let out a huge sigh and got up from the bench he had been sitting on. He saw a group of children, all about eight years old, playing with a puppy over by the play set. It made Joey sad to think that he used to be happy and innocent like those kids. Now he was about to do something he'd likely regret for the rest of his life. But if he didn't do it he'd not have a rest of his life, and neither would those he cared about.

He walked slowly the few blocks it took to get to the game shop that Yugi's grandfather ran. He felt sick to his stomach, feeling like he was going to throw up. The feeling got so bad that he really did throw up all over the grass. He got to the door and slowly tried to turn the knob. The shop was closed so the door was locked. A thrill ran through him that he couldn't even get in so he couldn't do what he dreaded so much. Then he remembered that he came over to Yugi's house so often that he had a key.

He fished it out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The shop was dark; Yugi's grandpa went to bed early and had already closed it. He had seen the light on in Yugi's room upstairs so he knew that he was awake. He silently climbed the stairs and opened the door to Yugi's room a crack.

Yugi was sitting on his floor, Duel Monster's cards all over the place. He was sorting through them and making comments on them to the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that only he could see. "This monster would be great for defense!" He held one card in his small hands.

Joey closed his eyes for a minute and swallowed, preparing himself for what he was about to do. Then he opened the door all the way and stepped inside. He quietly shut the door behind him and stood silently, his eyes downcast.

Yugi startled when he saw that Joey was suddenly there in his room. He had been so absorbed in the cards and Joey had come in so quietly that he hadn't heard anything. "Geeze, Joey, you could have knocked. You scared me."

Joey didn't answer. He slowly walked closer to the small boy, not looking directly at him. He stopped when he was standing over him. "Joey? Is something wrong? You don't look well, are you sick? I hear there's a nasty bug going around and,-" he was cut short by Joey picked him up off the floor and throwing him onto his bed like a sack of potatoes.

The wind was knocked out of Yugi by the action and he let out a gasp. "Joey, what was that for?"

Joey didn't say anything, just started unbuttoning the front of Yugi's pajamas. Yugi stared at him with huge eyes for a second before reacting. "What are you doing, Joey? Stop it." He pushed Joey's hands away.

Joey put them back and pulled the shirt off. Then he grabbed the hems of Yugi's pajama legs and yanked them off. He tore the white briefs Yugi was wearing off and held him down. Yami suddenly come out and started shouting at him. Joey ignored his protests and continued with what he had to do. The whole time the worst part was the pained expression Yami kept giving him. It hurt him to his core and he almost couldn't go through with it. But he forced himself to do it; it was to save both of them after all.

As soon as he was done he left the shop as quickly as he could. He went straight home and to his room; flopping down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He had really done it; raped his best friend. He felt horrible. He got up and wondered into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he saw that he was a mess. His hair was tangled and a leaf, which must have been from the park, was stuck in it. But the worth part were his eyes, they were cold and distance, bloodshot and red.

He pulled the leaf out and splashed water all over his face. He avoided looking at himself; he couldn't stand what he had become. He spotted one of his father's shaving razors on the rim of the sink and contemplated it. He picked it up and fingered it, avoiding the sharp edge. It was so tempting. So tempting to cut himself open and end this gut-wrenchingly awful feeling.

But he set it back down. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he killed himself. If he did that he'd never be able to make it up to Yugi. And one way or another, he was going to make it up to the little guy. If Yugi never forgave him he didn't think that he could live with himself.

⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝

The next day at school both Joey and Yugi were there, but they avoided each other as best they could. It wasn't actually Yugi, but Yami that was there. Yugi was so upset that he stayed hidden inside the Puzzle. Yami was both upset and pissed as hell and kept glaring at Joey the whole day. It made Joey feel even worse and he slunk around, his head down.

During Gym class they played dodge ball and Yami kept pelting Joey with as many balls as he could get his hands on. The teacher finally noticed that he was doing more than playing the game and put him in time out. He sat on a bench, still glaring daggers at Joey.

When classes were over Tristan, Téa, Bakura, Yami, and Joey all gathered in a class room. Tristan wanted to tell them all something. "Hey guys, wanna all go over to one of our houses and watch this new superhero movie I got today?" Tristan loved superhero movies, especially ones from America, and liked to watch them with his friends.

"Another one, Tristan? How many of these are you going to make us watch? I hate having to read subtitles," Téa complained.

"I got the Japanese dub version," Tristan said proudly. "Now whose house should we go to?"

"I vote Yugi's since he's got the biggest TV," said Bakura.

"Sounds fine. What do you say, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"I do not care." I was the first thing Yami had said all day and he didn't sound happy.

"Ahh, someone's a sad sack today," observed Bakura. "Come to think of it both you and Joey have been acting really weird today. You need to cheer up!" He wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulders and grinned.

Yami pushed the arm off and glared some more. "Fuck it, I do not want to do anything with you guys, I am out of here." He marched out of the room, not looking back.

"Yeah, I don't really wants to watch a movie with you guys either," Joey said as he followed Yami out the door, going the opposite direction down the hall that the Pharaoh had gone.

"Those two sure aren't very happy today," said Bakura with a pout. "They need to be more cheerful."

"Yeah! Being sad won't do them any good!" Tristan agreed with him and threw his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "Let's just go watch it without them. You coming, Téa?"

"Come on, Téa, it'll be fun," Bakura grinned again. He really was very cute.

"Okay, I guess." Téa was worried about her two friends; it was unlike them to act like this.

The three friends went over to Tristan's house and watched the superhero movie; the entire time Tristan and Bakura were acting like complete idiots and throwing popcorn around and making rude comments. Téa was getting very annoyed with them and was tempted to just leave. But she stayed until the movie was over.

"Don't you think that Joey and Yugi were acting rather strange?" she asked them.

"Yeah, they must be on their man-periods," Tristan said. Both he and Bakura thought this was hilarious and laughed uproariously.

"You two are full of it today! Can't you be serious for once? Gaah, boys. I'm going over to Yugi's house right now to see what's wrong." She stood up and stormed out of the room.

"I think she's mad at us," Bakura said.

"I think so too," agreed Tristan.

⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝

Once at the game shop Téa went up to Yugi's room. She found him laid out on his stomach on his bed. He was still wearing his school uniform and had the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. He was talking to it. "Yami, I still don't understand. It doesn't make any sense for Joey to do that to us, none at all. There has to be a logical reason for it, doesn't there?" Tears started to run down his face, and he started to shake. "I don't under…stand…" He cried in earnest now, sobbing and rocking back and forth, clutching the Puzzle tightly in his small hands.

Téa stepped into the room. "Yugi, what's wrong?" She sat down on the bed and wrapped him up in a hug. She stroked his crazy, tri-colored hair and whispered softly to him. "Shhh, it'll be okay. Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's…it's." Yugi didn't want to say it. Yami came out of the Puzzle and said it for him. "Joey raped me." He let Téa hold him for a second then slipped out of her hug.

"He what?" Téa wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"He raped me. He held me down and stuck his-"

"I know what rape is!" Téa stopped him before he went into the details. "But why? That doesn't make any sense. He wasn't drunk or high, was he?" She knew that Joey had in the past gotten himself into some bad stuff but she didn't think he did any drugs or alcohol.

"I do not know. His eyes looked strange though, he would not look at me. It was like he was doing something he really did not want to do but he had no choice." Yami crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh.

"The only way any of us is ever going to find out why is to go and ask Joey. Though I'm kinda afraid of him now…" Téa stood up and reached a hand down to help Yami up. "Come on. There's no time like the present."

Yami was reluctant to go. It was true that he really wanted to know why Joey had done what he had done, but like Téa, he was a little afraid of Joey now. What if he went after both of them? He didn't take Téa's hand, but he did stand up and follow her out the door.

They made it to the neighborhood that Joey lived in. He didn't live in the best part of Domino City. The place was run down and known to have drug dealers and gangs in it. Both Téa and Yami were nervous about being in it, and it was after dark so it was even worse.

"I don't know about this, this place gives me the creeps." Téa shivered, looking around worriedly.

"It was your idea to come here, are you going to chicken out just because it is a little dark out?" Yami challenged her.

Téa shook some more. "It's also cold." She looked meaningfully at Yami. Yami understood what she was getting at. Giving her his jacket would be the gentlemanly thing to do. But he was wearing a sleeveless shirt under it and didn't want to. Let the silly girl deal with it.

They got to the apartment complex where Joey and his father lived. But before they even got to the door a gang appeared out of nowhere. There were four of them, and none of them looked very friendly. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing in this part of town?" One of them asked, pulling Téa's chin up and looking at her face.

"Not having anything to do with you," Yami said, knocking the man's hand away from his friend.

"The little punk thinks he can take us on, huh?" Another of the gang members said. He went to punch Yami but he caught his fist and threw it to the side. Before the man made another move Yami kicked him in the crotch. Téa took this as a signal to do the same. She also kicked the man next to her in the crotch.

"These two brats fight dirty!" They were angry now.

"You have to when you are this short. Or a girl, no offense, Téa." Yami had taken on a fighting stance and was now back to back with Téa.

"None taken, though usually I'd kick your butt for saying that a girl can't fight clean." The two got in some good hits before the four men overpowered them.

Two of them grabbed either side of Téa and the other two grabbed either side of Yami. "Now that they've caused us so much trouble, let's give them a lesson." They started to punch Yami and strip Téa. Téa started screaming and Yami punched back.

"And what do you bastards think ya're doing?" Both Téa and Yami looked for the source of the familiar voice. Joey stepped out from behind a wall and strode up to them. His expression was blank and his eyes cold. "It looks to me that you're messing with my friends. No one does that and gets away unharmed."

His cold, serious manner was making the gang nervous. "Now listen, Joey, we didn't know they were your friends. Did we, guys?" This gang knew Joey and knew what he could do.

"That's no excuse. It looks to me that you did hurt them." He saw that Yami was bleeding on his left arm and had a bruise on his face. He came closer, his hands in fists. He stared the leader of the gang down for a full twenty seconds. "Now you'd better get out of here, now. Or there will be blood. And it will be yours." The four men let go of Yami and Téa and ran for it.

There was an awkward silence as the three stared at each other. It was finally broken when Téa said, "You're bleeding, Yugi. We should take a look at that arm."

"I've got some bandages and stuff inside," Joey said. He was trying not to look at Yami so he addressed Téa.

The three of them went inside. Neither Yami nor Joey was speaking to each other. Téa tried to talk to Joey but couldn't get much out of him. "That was awesome! I was amazed when you scared those guys off like that!"

"Heh, they were whimps anyway. Not worth my time." Joey went into the bathroom and brought out some bandages and disinfectant. He was going to treat Yami himself but stopped when Yami gave him a death glare. "I think you'd better do's it, Téa." He backed off and stood a ways away.

Yami took his jacket off and inspected the wound. It wasn't a very bad wound but it was bleeding pretty profusely. Téa cleaned it and Yami winced a bit at the sting. It was soon bandaged and Téa turned to Joey. It was time to solve the mystery. "You'd better start splanning."

Joey hung his head. "I….I'm not sure I'm allowed to." Kaiba hadn't said that he couldn't, but he didn't want to tempt fate.

"What do you mean you're not 'allowed' to? That makes no sense! None of this makes any sense. Now you'd better spill the beans or I will get violent." Téa waved the pair of scissors she had used to cut Yami's bandages at Joey.

Joey gulped. He finally looked at Yami. They stared at each other for a while. Joey could see that the Pharaoh was still royally pissed at him, but he also saw that he was hurt. Hurt by his betrayal. He had to tell him the reason behind his actions, even if it spelled doom for them all.

"It…it all started yesterday after school," he told them the entire story of how Kaiba had made him rape his friend.

Yami's expression softened a little after Joey had told his story, but he was still angry. "You could have told us, Joey. We could have found a way out of it and not have gotten into this mess."

"You don't get it. This is Seto Kaiba we're talkin' about. I couldn't go against what he said. He really would have killed us and my sister…" He trailed off. "Can you ever forgive me?" His voice cracked and a sob came out. "I am so sorry…so sorry…" He started crying now. He had been in too much shock to cry before but now it all came out.

Yami stood up from where he had been sitting on the kitchen table and walked up to Joey. He tentatively reached out a hand and placed it on Joey's back. When Joey didn't react he pulled him into a hug. "I forgive you, Joey." It still hurt, but he could find it in his heart to forgive the poor boy. It hadn't been his fault after all. It had all been that bastard Kaiba's fault.

Téa was crying now too. It was all just so emotional. Joey pulled Yami into a hug as well and Yami started crying too. Téa came over and joined them and all three of them were soon bawling.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Joey's father had been sleeping in his room and came out to find his son crying and hugging some girl and a short boy with crazy-ass hair.

"Um, sorry, Dad, we'll be leaving now." Joey wiped the tears away and ran for the door. Téa and Yami followed him and they went to Yugi's house.

"What are we going to do now? There's no way we can let Kaiba get away with this!" Téa said, striking a fist into the air.

"But what can we do? If we do anything he'll kill us…" Joey had been quite cowed by Kaiba and was afraid to do anything against him.

"I have no idea…" Yami said, pulling a blanket over his shoulders because he was cold.

"I have an idea," Téa said, an absolutely evil expression on her face. "The only way to get back at Kaiba is to take something from him. And the only things he really cares about are money, cards, and Mokuba. Now taking his money or his cards would be difficult, but it shouldn't be all that hard to kidnap his little brother."

"We're not gunna actually hurt him are we?" Joey didn't want to hurt anyone else, especially a little kid.

"Of course not. We'll just threaten to. Kaiba will go bonkers and it'll be the best payback." Téa was really liking her plan and was really getting into it.

"But he'll kill us…" Joey was still scared of Kaiba's wrath.

"He can't kill us if we all stick together." Which was kind of a lie, Kaiba could if he tried, but he'd probably get caught.

"But my sister, she lives in Battle City…"

"We'll bring her here. Tristan has a motorcycle, right? He can go over there and bring her here."

"That bastard would like that, wouldn't he," Joey muttered under his breath. He knew that Tristan liked his sister and Joey was very protective of her.

"Let's do this," Yugi had come out of the Puzzle and looked very serious.

⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝

The next day the gang was all together. Tristan had gone over to Battle City to fetch Serenity and they were all over at his house now. They had filled Tristan and Bakura in on what had happened and they wanted revenge too. Tristan had nearly broken a fuse at the news and wanted to go beat the crap out of Kaiba right then and there. They managed to convince him to go with Téa's plan and now they were just waiting.

They had all skipped school and were plotting how to kidnap Mokuba. They knew which school he went to and were thinking they could just wait outside and grab him when he come out. Joey was still really nervous about it so they left him at Tristan's house with Serenity. Tristan and Bakura did the grabbing while Yami and Téa were their getaway. Téa had "borrowed" her mother's car and was driving it.

It all went very smoothly, almost too smoothly. They had Mokuba and were driving back to Tristan's when two men wearing sunglasses and black suits starting shooting at them. The back window broke and showered Tristan, Bakura, and Mokuba with glass. Téa slammed on the gas and drove like a manic to get away. The two men were on foot so it was pretty easy to get away.

"Do you think they know where I live? If they do it won't be safe to go back there!" Tristan shouted, pulling a glass shard out of his arm.

"My mom's going to kill me for that window breaking…." Téa groaned.

Then it occurred to them. "Joey and Serenity!" they all cried in unison, except Mokuba, who was quite scared and confused.

⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝

Back at Tristan's house the Wheeler's had gotten bored and decided to cook a meal for everyone. They were in the kitchen, picking out different vegetables to put in a stir-fry. "They're going to be so surprised when they get back." Joey grinned, chopping up some cabbage.

"Yeah, no one would expect that you can cook," Serenity teased him.

Joey was about to come back with a jibe of his own when the door was broken down. The two men who had shot at the gang in the car had come to Tristan's house. They pointed their guns at the two siblings. "Where's Mokuba?" asked one of them, taking the safety off his gun.

Joey stood protectively in front of his sister. He still had the knife in his hand from chopping the vegetables. He brandished it at the men, but knew it would be useless against a gun. "He's not here."

"Then where is he?" One of the men stayed in the kitchen with his gun pointed at Joey and Serenity while the other quickly searched the house.

"I don't know, last I knew he was at school," Joey really didn't know where Mokuba was, but if his friend's plan worked he should be with the gang right now. These must be some of Kaiba's goons. But how had they found out about the plan so quickly?

The man came back from searching the house. "He's not here, Steve."

"Rats, he must be in that car that we shot at."

"You shot at our friends?" Joey was outraged. He ran at the two, punching one in the head and laying him out flat. The other cracked Joey on the head with the butt of his gun and he went down. Neither of them moved.

"Joey!" Serenity cried. But before she could run to her brother, a car drove into the driveway and Tristan, Bakura, Téa, Yami, and Mokuba all came bursting through the doorless entryway. They saw Joey and the black-suited man lying motionless on the floor and instantly assumed the worse.

"You bastard!" Tristan ran at the man who was still standing, which in retrospect wasn't the smartest thing to do to someone who was holding a gun. The man fired the gun and the bullet slammed into Tristan's right shoulder. He let out a cry of pain and clutched the wound, trying to stop the stream of blood gushing from it.

The man fired another shot at the rest of the teens were where running at him. It missed and went towards the wall, but ricocheted and hit Yami in the leg. He screamed and went down. The others were going to run at him again, but before they could Serenity came up behind the man and whacked him over the head with the wok they were going to use for the stir-fry. He fell down and joined Joey and the other man on the floor. "That's for my brother," Serenity said menacingly.

"I'm not dead, ya know." Joey got up, rubbing his head. "Ouch." Then he saw that both Tristan and Yami were bleeding. "What happened?"

"They got shot," Bakura said. He knelt down by Yami. "Where'd you get shot? Are you okay?"

Yami was wincing and clutching his leg. "Is not it obvious?"

"So, Operation: Kidnap Mokuba didn't work?" Téa said, sounding quite disappointed.

"Well, you did kidnap me…" Mokuba had been standing in the middle of the room staring with wide eyes. He saw that no one was near him and bolted for the door, or where the door used to be.

Téa wouldn't see her plan ruined and grabbed him before he made it out. "Listen, you, with the gun shots the police are bound to show up. So you'd better not say that we kidnapped you."

"But wasn't that the point of this whole thing?" Mokuba was so confused. He just wanted to go home and see Seto.

"Yes, but we'll get in trouble if you say that." Even now they could hear sirens.

"Okay, just let me go, I want my big brother."

"Your big brother is a huge asshole," Joey muttered. He was trying to remove the bullet from Tristan's shoulder but wasn't having much luck.

A pack of police officers came charging in the doorway. "What happened here?"

Téa stood forward before anyone else. "These two men attacked us," she pointed at the two men who were just now starting to wake up. "And they shot two of my friends," she pointed at Tristan and Yami. Mokuba had quietly slipped out the door and was gone.

They sent Tristan and Yami to the hospital and the two men were put in jail. Kaiba waited awhile to bail them out because he felt like it. Mokuba never told his brother that he was kidnapped, just that he was hanging out at Tristan's house, watching superhero movies, so Kaiba didn't do anything to the gang. He had had his fun with his rival.

Téa's mother had been angry about the car, but hadn't punished her because there were guns involved and she was just glad that her daughter wasn't hurt. Joey only had a small bump on his head so he didn't need to go to the hospital. Tristan's parents gave him a big talking to about the broken door and the bullet hole in the wall, and the one in his shoulder, but were also glad that he was okay.

⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝◊⃝

After Tristan and Yami were discharged from the hospital the five friends gathered at Yugi's house. Yami couldn't put weight on his leg and had to use a crutch; Tristan had his arm in a sling. They were all in Yugi's room, playing monopoly. Yami was sitting on the bed because of his leg so he got Joey to move everything for him. As expected, he was completely dominating the game.

"I think we all learned something from this experience," Téa said.

"That Alaska has more bears than people?" Bakura said, buying another house.

"Ooohh, that the 8th Chinese Dynasty was weird?" Tristan said, moving his piece around the board.

"Shut up, you two." Téa glared at them.

"The power of friendship?" asked Yami, poking Joey with his good foot to get him to move his piece.

"Kentucky fried chicken?" Joey was just being stupid now.

"….No. What we learned is that Kaiba's a complete ass," Téa said, using her Get Out of Jail Free card.

**THE END**


End file.
